


吓

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 金妮坚定地对自己说，汤姆，我不怕你了，我真的不怕你了。但是……书信体，首发百度伏金吧。https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2133089171
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley





	吓

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576274) by Recipe. 



> 回头看这篇早期译文，发现有很多生涩和造作之处，甚感羞愧。但还是保留了原始的译文，也算是留个纪念吧。

金妮模糊地意识到，周四已然降临。她的手指把玩着那鹰翼的羽毛笔，脑海中的词句漫天飞舞。如此春日意味着与过去的了结，她毅然将羽毛笔饱蘸了栗色的墨水，在那羊皮纸味道的纸卷中描画思绪。

“汤姆：”她落笔便迟疑了。她不知如何称呼他，每一个冒出来的可能称谓都如此尴尬地被否决。穿堂风从她敞开的窗里呼啸而过，煞紧了卧室的房门，仿佛斥责她这荒唐的窘境。她轻笑一声承认了自己的愚昧，不再专注于抬头的纠结，转向正文。那最初的形象已然根深蒂固，便不必再去计较。

我很想偷得半日浮闲，以回首往事，笑看故人（注1），因为你最恨的便是遭受嘲讽。也正因如此，你致力于被人畏惧。你瞧，我比谁都了解你，因为我曾被你折磨。毕竟，在丢了半条命之后，我也该懂得——至少最后也该意识得到——你已堕落到如此丧心病狂的地步。而现在我又忍不住发笑了——因为你的梦魇已无法再捕获我。

你尽管回味那些恐惧来慰藉自己吧——那些日记里的回忆，想象将会发生的一切。但你无法使我再畏惧你一丝一毫，因为你真的再无可畏惧。你如此可悲。而且你已经死去了，虽然我没把这丁点儿事实加到你那多到无以复加的悲剧上去。

我多希望自己在一年级时便已经知晓这一切啊。不停地利用一个11岁心神不宁的小女孩，你真的很残忍，你知道么？但我感激你的自私自利。而且到头来，你是增强了我的生命而削弱了你自己的——先等等，让我为如此讽刺的结局多笑你一会儿再写。

我承认，密室事件带给我的创伤一开始十分严重。我为你此举的成功而鼓掌喝彩。在一整年的幻想一夜之间变成了个杀手后，谁会不惊惧？但你也就是个肤浅的可怜虫罢了。你不值得我的同情，但我还是赐予你，就算只是为了使你厌恶。

现在，咱们换个话题吧：请允许我一吐心事。既然你死了——也就没人能读这封信了——我要在这里倾吐一个铭刻于心的秘密。在我一年级的时候，当你就哈利的事情安慰我、鼓励我，我对他的感情已经渐渐地被你取代。这真的很丢人，现在写出来还是教我脸红，但我那时候觉得你就是我需要和渴望的一切。而在那之后我也想着你就是我希望哈利能成为的那种人。这种感觉有段时间了——我不确定你记不记得——就是当我满篇写的全是哈利，而你也只是回复我一些安慰的话的时候。我真恨你。我想让你嫉妒，想让你对我表白你不朽的爱意，但你从没表露过这般意味，我便受伤得难以继续爱你了，我挥动快刀，斩断了这团乱麻。老天，我真蠢透了。

我意识到自己爱上了（虽然只有很短的时间）一个他们称为黑魔王的人已经太迟了——我最近才如此定义这份情愫。那不是爱，只是无意识中对你的操纵的屈服，是早已逝去的幻想。但我已然不是七年前的我，而且我想你得知我正跟战胜了你的人约会，你会为我高兴的。

因为他现在就是我所需要和渴求的一切。他成为了我曾希望他成为的人，也是我后来希望你能够成为的人。甚至不止于此，因为他更出色，正如人们千百遍称颂的那般。无以言表，我只能说我真遗憾你从没能有如此体验。

至于你……你只是个任性的孩子，一心一意地抓了满把丑恶的碎片粉饰着，要给世界证明你的美。真可惜，我好遗憾你没有机会打破心结，重获自由。换言之，我好遗憾你没有把握住，因为你曾有无数次机会走向更广阔的新生。

所以让我们言归正传吧：我怎会再去畏惧一个不够成熟，而无法领悟真爱的人？我怎会再去畏惧一个被自己的狭隘视野禁锢，而无法成长的孩童？不，你就是个乞求怜悯的东西，全然无可畏惧。因为我了解你，我了解你和这世上其他那些人一样迷茫无助，你只是用了个与众不同的方式来掩饰它。如此与众不同，引人注目（注2）——只可惜你太懦弱，没法抵抗这后果，用权力来掩饰迷惘，只能导致真相昭然若揭。你毁灭了，只剩下躯壳，死气沉沉的躯壳。

你再来吓我呀。

魔杖挥出，她签下她的名字：金妮。

\------------------------------------

她的猫头鹰从窗户飞进来，一个娴熟的滑翔停在它的栖木上，叼着一封信。金妮皱着眉把信从它嘴里拽出来，扫了一眼，看见她自己的名字用蜘蛛般的笔迹标明其上。那笔迹她无比熟悉——是她花了整个一年级注视着的笔迹。

她警觉的目光立即死死盯住了她的猫头鹰，虽然那鸟儿不明就里。它很好地完成了它主人的命令：“这是写给汤姆·马奥罗·里德尔的，别把信原封叼回来给我。”她的信确实没回来，取而代之的却是——

她的心悬在喉头，把那封信举到整个胳膊那么远。不可能。里德尔死了。然而她不满足的好奇心叫嚣着，还没意识到自己的动作，她的手指便滑过信封，拆开了蜡封。信的右上角标明的日期是今天。

我最亲爱的金妮，

你认知到我的存在给予了我无穷的欣喜，虽然你甚至没在信的开头向我打个招呼——至少要有个称号吧。只有个“汤姆”？我对你来说只是“汤姆”？啊，我可不只是“汤姆”，我是“汤姆，”显然要加个冒号嘛。不过放心，你的吝啬不会被我反扔回来的，对我来说，你还是“我最亲爱的金妮，”外加个逗号。

不管怎么说，我也该忽略你曾经是叫着我“哦，汤姆，”的，然后给你回信。我很想偷得半日浮闲，为你庆贺，为你喝彩。你可真是了解我。正如你在信中的口若悬河地雄辩时所用的措辞，嗯……“迷茫而无助。”我想你还忘了“彷徨”一词呢。

如果你真的了解我，你就有理由感到惧怕。你瞧，金妮，我的人格里有三个层面，有两面你已经知晓：在日记里的我，还有在战场上的我。而这第三层面是我原本只对自己敞开的，但我会违背这一原则——只为了你，我的小女孩（注3），我就开这么一次例外。

渴求并不能构成我另择他路的理由，那些路也早已被我亲手封锁。我承认有一部分的我的确渴望认同，但其他人也同样如此。你忘记了我另外两项强大的特质：野心和无德。这是个危险的组合体，金妮，你也看到后果了。再加上任何一点儿东西——欲望，嫉妒，或仅仅是好奇心——就能成为一个令你恐惧的人。

请允许我换个话题（我跳过了你提供的那部分同情，那东西我敬谢不敏）。我从不相信你是愚蠢的，金妮，当然有点儿冒傻气，也许还特别容易被骗，但从不愚蠢。如果我这七年来知晓你对我的意愿（以及，是的，我的记忆还很管用，毕竟那时候我可只剩一段记忆了），我将保证你永远不会想回到波特身边。

从没有什么“一见钟情”，引述这话的人要么忘了收回，要么在引述之后死得太快。也许有种短暂的迷恋，就像你对波特那般——但爱，金妮，我会为你而体验它。 ”

“而这也成为了一条驳斥你那冰冷陈述的理由：你怎能畏惧一个无法领悟真爱的人？但我领悟真爱。本能激发出的真爱是渴望，而渴望结合野心和无德将打乱慎独。这听起来是不是很熟悉呢？

现在你吓着了吗？我的小夜骐（注4）？

你永不朽的，  
汤姆

她感到一丝苍白而温暖的气息在她的后颈细语，她僵住了。她胸口缩紧。梅林，她快不能呼吸了——但他死了！死了！但这信，它看起来是他，闻上去是他，读起来也是他，甚至这该死的日期都是今天签署的。

修长的手指滑入她的手臂一侧，魔鬼般的轻触带给她一阵战栗。轻柔的微风聚成巨浪，将信纸从她手中席卷，她一下子尖叫起来，颤抖着阖上双眼。该死的，她本是强壮的，但她的膝盖还是开始在身下打弯，这时一阵波动扫过她，把她定在原地——

她崩溃了。

她除了心跳什么也听不见，那鼓点在她耳畔敲击成一曲旋律。  
她除了黑暗什么也看不见，感受着虚无之中一只手掌轻抚她的脸颊。

她猛地张开了眼。

“金妮？”

她无法分辨。她不知道她将醒来看到哈利还是汤姆。

她吓坏了。

因为她不知道当他的目光锁住她，她将作何反应。

她真的吓坏了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.原文为I would like to steal a glimmer out of time to step back and laugh at you，我对这句的翻译“我很想偷得半日浮闲，以回首往事，笑看故人”在哈吧颇受争议，自己重读后也觉得其中古风有些不妥。贴吧吧友@冰冰雪美人 提供了她的翻法：“我很想窃取岁月的奥秘，回到过去的时光，笑看那时的你。”以供各位参考。
> 
> 2.原文为 A different way to be noticed – except you were too weak to resist the consequences of choosing power as an outlet，我自己拿不准这个to be noticed到底是容易暴露还是容易隐藏的意思……我渣了，请各位不吝指教！拜谢！
> 
> 3，4.原文分别为my phoenix和my little thestral，我意译了前者而保留了后者的不吉利见证死亡的意象选择意译，但这样貌似破坏了原文中二者的呼应……于是同样求大神指点。拜谢！


End file.
